


The Sun In My Sky

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Backstory, Character Study, Difficult Decisions, Emotions, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Ultra Recon Squad, sunrise, ultra megalopolis, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Applicant #767: Zossie Solieron. Op: Alolan Expedition. Read the title page for the stack of forms on the desk.





	The Sun In My Sky

“Mrs. Solieron is something troubling you?”

The woman looked up from the stack of forms in front of her at the Recon officer. Worry lined her face and the creases around her eyes thickened as she went to address him. 

“Once I sign these there’s no going back. I know Zossie wants to join and make a difference for this world like her father did, and I am proud of my daughter for wanting to. But I am scared.” 

“I completely understand ma’am. It is not easy to let your children go off into the world, the unknown without you. But your child is exactly what we, what Megalopolis, needs.”

“Can you promise me that she will be safe?” Mrs. Solieron asked.

“She will be,” the officer nonchalantly answered. 

“That’s what you and your men told my husband when he agreed to work on the Wormhole Project, and you know what happened to him,” she said in a low voice. 

A tense silence filled the room. The Recon officer pushed in his chair a bit more and folded his hands together on the desk.

“Ever since that accident we have taken precautions to ensure that something like that will never happen again.”

Anger flashed in Mrs. Solieron’s eyes before it was overshadowed by sorrow. Her lip quivered and her gaze darted down back at the papers before she forced herself to look up at the officer. 

“When my husband and I married, we wanted a child, but found it was difficult to conceive. We went through every treatment and surgery they had to offer, and did not lose hope after every failure. During The Great Hunger, where the harvests were few and the rations weren’t enough to fill us, we still kept on trying though many feared that The Darkness would wipe us out once and for all. When Zossie was finally born, it was as if light came back to the world. We were so happy. She was the sun in our sky.”

Mrs. Solieron wiped a tear from her eye. She took a deep breath to collect herself.

“When my husband died, it was Zossie that kept me going on. I had to be strong for her, for the both of us. I promised myself that I would do anything to keep her safe. And now, what am I supposed to do? I can’t lose her _too.”_

Her words broke through the officer’s stern gaze. His expression softened, his hands unclasped and he reached out as if to take her hand into his’ before this fingertips curled on the top of the forms. He resumed his professional demeanor and turned his attention over to the computer on his desk. He quickly typed something before speaking to her again.

“There is someone I would like you to meet you,” the officer said. 

Mrs. Solieron nodded and went back to filling out the forms. He watched her with the occasional glance over at his computer. After a few minutes there came a knock at the door.

“Come in,” the officer said.

Mrs. Solieron glanced behind to see another Recon officer enter the room. His towering presence surprised her. The man had to be about 6’0, taller than anyone she had ever seen. His uniform was in pristine condition, giving the impression that it was his first time wearing though the rank on his badge told otherwise. His face was long and angular, magenta hair neatly combed back, and his light blue eyes curiously studied her as he approached the desk.

“This is Officer Dulse. He is in charge of the expedition,” the officer explained.

Dulse extended his hand out to Mrs. Solieron and they shook. He paused for a second before letting go and sat down in the empty chair next to her. His feet awkwardly kicked the floor as he positioned the chair to face her. He then adjusted his stance as he comfortably could and scooted up to the edge of his seat. 

“I knew your husband from Wormhole Project,” he started. “Six years ago, I was a junior officer tasked with security while he and his team worked on a way to conjure wormholes. I did not have the chance to interact with him often, but the times I did he never ceased to amaze me. He—Hank was a brilliant man. Extremely brilliant, and it is thanks to him that we have gotten this far in our goal to bring back light to our world.”

Mrs. Solieron’s eyes widened with surprise again at the mention of her husband’s name. She blinked and looked straight at Dulse.

“With me, Hank didn’t care for discussing the latest theories or how our progress was coming along. He preferred our conversations to be informal. He always told me to call him by his first name instead of Dr. Solieron. He went out of his way to ask about my life: how I was doing, about my time with the Recon, my time before then. And he always talked about you and Zossie. Everything from how he planned on spending his days off with you two, to his excitement about his daughter’s sixth birthday and at how much she had grown before his eyes. If that tragedy did not happen, I’m sure we would have become more than just acquaintances. It’s something that always crosses my mind.”

Dulse’s lower lip jutted out. Guilt washed over him and he sharply inhaled.

“When that Beast attacked, my squadron rushed in to take it down. Its rampage spared no one and Its strength and speed only increased. When we finally killed It, it was too late. Fifty people had died. Half of my men, the scientific team and their assistants, and a secretary. I was found under a pile of rubble clinging to life and spent two months recuperating in the hospital. I regret that I was not well enough to attend Hank’s funeral and pay my respects to him.” 

Mrs. Solieron’s eyes watered again. She reached over and placed her hand over his. Dulse’s hand coiled underneath hers before sliding into hers. He gazed right at her.

“Maira. When I heard that your daughter volunteered to join The Recon, I immediately made arrangements to have her under my division instead of Captain Phyco’s. I promise with my life, my spirit, and the light that no harm will come to her. I will guide her. I will protect her. And if it comes to it, I will sacrifice my own life to save hers. I do this in Hank’s memory, and of the forty nine others that died and for the dream that sunlight shall wash over our land again.”

Maira Solieron wept. She squeezed Dulse’s hand before she let go to flip through the form. She picked up the pen and signed her name on the final page. She turned back to Dulse and said:

“Take care of her. Take care of my sun.”

_________________________________________________ 

The home communications-receiver flashed Zossie’s name on the screen with a ringing sound. Maira Solieron sprung up from her seat at the kitchen table and rushed over to the panel on the living room wall. She pressed the accept button and stepped back. The camera turned on and Zossie appeared.

“Mom!” She exclaimed with a wave.

“Zossie!” Maira exclaimed.

Zossie smiled. Her complexion was now rosy from weeks of exposure from the Alolan sun. Freckles dotted her cheeks and there was a sparkle in her eyes as she gestured over at Dulse who was holding the camera. There came a bark from behind Zossie. The camera briefly glanced down as the canine creature that Zossie explained was called a Furfrou excitedly ran towards them. Zossie laughed and knelt down to pet Furfrou on the head before gazing back up. She wasn’t wearing her uniform, but was dressed in casual wear. Her body was still completely covered to prevent burns save for her bare feet that pressed into the sand as she moved back.

“Mom! Look at this! It’s a real sunrise!”

The sound of waves crashing onto the shore was suddenly clear as Dulse angled the camera out towards the horizon. What Maira saw was an explosion of color so vibrant that she gasped out loud in wonder. Orange and pinks streaked the sky in layers, radiating out from the yellowish circular glow that appeared to rest on top of the ocean. And so slowly yet quickly, the sky lightened up before Maira’s eyes, turning from a deep to a clear blue.

“It’s beautiful!” She exclaimed.

“It is!” Zossie agreed. “It’s almost exactly like how dad said how the sun used to look like.”

It was tears of joy that welled up in Maira’s eyes. She beamed over at her daughter.

“He would be so proud of you. So, so proud.”


End file.
